The Night of the Popcorn
by Friezaess
Summary: A She-Ra/Dragonball Z/Pinky & the Brain/Powerpuff Girls crossover: Brain gets confused, Frieza gets annoyed, Mojo Jojo gets a job, Shadow Weaver gets pissed and Goku gets horny!


  
  
THE NIGHT OF THE POPCORN: A SHE-RA/DRAGONBALL Z/PINKY & THE BRAIN/POWERPUFF GIRLS CROSSOVER  
  
In the Fright Zone...  
*Knock! knock! knock!*  
Hordak: *watching TV on his throne with a bowl of popcorn* Who dares interrupt Hordak while he's watching 'The Bold and the Beautiful?!'  
*knock! knock! knock!*  
Hordak: Shadow Weaver, answer the door.  
Shadow Weaver: Aw, but Amber's just about to run away with the baby!  
Hordak: NOW!  
Shadow Weaver: *grumbles and walks towards the door*  
Hordak: And while you're up, can you get me some more popcorn?  
Shadow Weaver: *rolls her eyes and opens the door.* No one's... *looks down* oh. Hordak, when did you last bait the rattraps?  
Brain: Excuse me, but we are wanting to talk to Lord Hordak. It's quite urgent.  
Pinky: Yes, we were hoping to dethrone him and take over the-  
Brain: *whacks him*  
Pinky: Ow... narf!  
Shadow Weaver: *gives them a weird look* Uh... *watches as Pinky and the Brain walk straight past her and stand at the bottom of the steps leading up to Hordak's throne*  
Hordak: *crying* Oh no, now Amber will never get her baby back! *turns his arm into a tissue box and blows his nose* Why that damn boyfriend of hers! *turns his arm into a cannon and blows up the TV. Pinky and the Brain shoot each other nervous looks*  
  
Brain: Excuse me, Lord Hordak, but we were wanting to talk with you.  
Hordak: *looks around the Fright Zone* Who said that?  
Brain: *ahem*  
Hordak: *looks down* Shadow Weaver, when was the last time you baited the rattraps?  
Shadow Weaver: *making popcorn in another part of the Fright Zone* That miserable excuse for a tyrant! I've had just about enough of his orders! I know- I'll enlist the help of another super-villain to help me overthrow him! And then *I* can rule Etheria! *walks out of the room just as the popcorn begins to pop. Unfortunately, the horde witch forgets one thing- putting the lid on the frying pan*  
  
Brain: ...So as you can see, if you take us on as your allies, we can help you over throw Etheria!  
Hordak: *staring blankly into space*  
Brain: Uh... Hordak?  
Hordak: I can't believe Amber! She's so naive!  
Pinky: Oh, I know what you mean. I felt just the same way when King Kong climbed up the Emperor State Building and got shot. I mean, why do the producers do this to us? *sniff* Narf!  
Hordak: *snort* You're right, Pinky. You know, we should get back at those Hollywood bastards for doing this to us!  
Pinky: Good idea! We should tell them that unless all their programs have happy endings with things like ice cream and clowns and fairies and King Kong and-  
Hordak: Why don't we go to Earth and give them a taste of their own medicine?! *stomps down the stairs and walks off to the Spaceport, closely followed by Pinky*  
Pinky: Yay, I get to ride in a spaceship! Narf!  
Hordak: Hahaha *snort* hahaha *snort, snort*  
Pinky: Ha ha, narf!  
Brain: *stares at the empty throne* Uh... oh well. *races up the stairs and sits on the throne* Yes! Now *I* am the ruler of Etheria! Hahaha *snort*!  
  
Shadow Weaver: *standing next to a portal in Horror Hall* Oh, come ON, you stupid portal! That spell was supposed to bring me an evil villain in five seconds! The 'Spellbook Catalogue' guaranteed it! Damn those bastards! *suddenly, a black and green blur flies out of the portal and into a wall*  
Mojo Jojo: *recovers* I am Mojo Jojo! The smartest, most cunning villain on the face of the planet Earth, come to help you in your vile plan to take over this world on which I have just arrived!  
Shadow Weaver: *stares blankly* Man, those people at the catalogue are SO dead!  
  
Meanwhile, in the room where Shadow Weaver had previously been popping popcorn...  
*popcorn pops out every which way seeing that there is no lid on the frying pan. A full packet of popcorn teeters on a shelf just above the frying pan. Just then, an out of control piece of popcorn flies from the pan and hits the packet, which falls down into the pan...*  
  
Back at the Fright Zone...  
Brain: *twiddling his thumbs* So now that I've conquered the world, what do I do with it? *looks over the buttons on the throne* Hm... I wonder what this does? *presses a button, and a large screen comes down in front of him*  
Horde Prime: *looks at the mouse* Hordak? What happened to you?  
Brain: No, I'm not Hor... *thinks to self* Hm... maybe this creature will be of use to me. *to Horde Prime* Well, I have been playing around with metamorphisis, and discovered that I could turn myself into a mouse!  
Horde Prime: Okaaaaaaaay...  
Leech: *appears behind Horde Prime* Primey, baby, come back to bed!  
Horde Prime: Gotta go! *cuts the connection*  
Brain: *blinks*  
Back at Horror Hall...  
Shadow Weaver: Alright, monkey boy, I have a task for you. I need you to help me overthrow my leader.  
Mojo Jojo: Who is this leader that you want me to destroy that are you speaking of?  
Shadow Weaver: His name is Hordak, leader of the Horde on Etheria.  
Mojo Jojo: Ah, I see! I shall assist you in overthrowing this Hordak that you are speaking of that is leader of the Horde on Etheria using my vast array of weapons which I created using my superior brain, and then I shall- hey, what's in it for me?  
Shadow Weaver: Um... how about this nice lint ball from my dryer?  
Mojo Jojo: Yes! I accept this task of overthrowing your leader who is leader of the Horde on Etheria and will then take from you your lint ball and use it in my evil schemes to defeat the Powerpuff Girls!  
Shadow Weaver: You think you could get a move on?  
Mojo Jojo: Right! So where is this Hordak that I am supposed to help you overthrow?  
Shadow Weaver: Come with me...  
  
Back at the Fright Zone, Brain is on his fourth packet of Tim Tams, when a small space pod crashes through the roof and into the throne room.  
Brain: Gah! Who are YOU?!  
*an alien with purple armour and a tail crawls out from the spacepod*  
Frieza: Goddammit! *kicks the space pod, but only succeeds in hurting his foot* *limping* Blast that Goku- he put sugar in my petrol tank! Damn Sayjin monkeys. *turns to Brain* My name is Frieza, the most powerful being in the Universe, ruler of all I see and destroyer of planets! I am here to take over this plant! Ahahahahaha!!  
Brain: You sound like a girl!  
Frieza: Shut up! My mum says that I sound just fine.  
Brain: *rolls eyes* So you say you want to take over this planet?   
Frieza: *nods*  
Brain: Well you can't, you transvestite dinosaur! And do you know why you can't? Because *I* just did!   
Frieza: *lip trembles* Oh... okay. *plods out of the room with his head hanging* ...wait a minute! *rushes back to the throne room* You can't talk to me like that! I'm the most powerful being in the universe, ruler of all I see and destroyer of planets!  
Brain: Shut up, you!  
Frieza: Why you little...  
*all of a sudden, Goku appears*   
Goku: Hey Frieza, my wife Chi-Chi said I had to apologize for putting sugar in your gas tank and- hey, are you trying to take over the world?  
Frieza: Uh... noooooo. Now get lost, you stupid monkey!  
Mojo Jojo: *enters with Shadow Weaver* Did someone just call me stupid?!  
Brain: Who the hell are you?  
Frieza: I am Frieza, the most power-  
Brain: Not you, the monkey!  
Goku and Mojo Jojo together: I am Goku/Mojo Jojo!  
Brain: *slaps his forehead*  
Goku: Alright, mouse guy, monkey, Frieza, chick with the hood, what are you all doing?!  
Everyone: Trying to take over the world!  
Goku: Oh gawd...  
  
Meanwhile, many light-years away...  
Hordak: *standing amongst a sea of corpses* You know Pinky, blowing up all those Hollywood producers was a good idea!  
Pinky: Yeah! Now we can make happy shows with ice cream and fairies and clowns and King Kong!  
Hordak: ...so how do we go about making a show?  
Pinky: *scratches his head*  
Hordak: Aw, crap!  
  
Back at the dear ol' Fright Zone...  
Shadow Weaver: Alright, everybody OUT! *throws a fireball*  
Brain: Heeeeelp! *gets charred*  
Goku: Hey, can't we settle this peace- *BAM!*... fully! *collapses*  
Frieza: That's all it takes to shut that guy up?! Man, wish I'd known that.  
Pikachu: Pika pika!  
Shadow Weaver: What the...?! Aw hell *prepares a fireball* Die you anime bastard!!  
Goku and Frieza: Hey!  
Shadow Weaver: Sorry. *blasts at Pikachu, but the little rodent gets away* Damn, couldn't catch him.  
Pikachu: *from the other side of the room, looks at Shadow Weaver and gives her the finger before rushing off again*  
Mojo Jojo: Does anyone else feel that the ground shaking?  
Frieza: Shut up, monkey!  
Goku: I didn't say anything!  
Frieza: Oh for God's sake, not you, HIM! *points at Mojo Jojo, just as he get knocked of balance by the rumbling of the floor beneath his feet*  
Brain: What the...  
Shadow Weaver: Uh oh... my popcorn!  
*all of a sudden, a sea of popcorn comes crashing through the wall 'Deep Impact' style.*   
Goku: *is hanging onto a pipe above and being hung onto by Frieza, who is being held onto by Shadow Weaver, who is being held onto by Mojo Jojo, who is being held onto by Brain* FOOD! *lets go of the pipe to start munching, and everyone falls into the popcorn*  
Mojo Jojo: Where's Pikachu?  
Goku: *muffled by popcorn* I don't know. *eating so fast he's not paying attention to what's going in his mouth, thus is completely oblivious to the fact that he has just picked up and eaten Pikachu*   
*five pairs of eyes watch as a little multi-coloured woodland creature comes onto the scene*  
Loo-Kee: Hi everybody, I'm Loo-Kee! You know, it's not very nice to try and take over the world like the villains in today's episode did. In fact, it's downright nasty! So always remember to be kind and loving, and to eat your vegetables, and respect your elders, and brush your teeth before toy go to bed, and-  
*Shadow Weaver, Frieza and Mojo Jojo all zap him simultaneously*  
Loo-Kee: Oh, the pain! The horrible, horrible pain!  
Goku: *steps on his head and gets multi-coloured woodland creature brains all over his shoe* Eeeeeew!  
Brain: So what are we going to do with all this popcorn?  
  
*Two hours later, a full third of the popcorn is gone. The five villains are reclining in the rest of the popcorn, watching 'The Bold and the Beautiful' on the big screen in front of Hordak's throne*  
Mojo Jojo: *sniff* Amber, you are nothing but a love-struck fool! *Brain hands him the Kleenex*  
Goku: Somebody help me! *Everyone looks towards Goku* I can't see the TV over my stomach!  
Frieza: Let me help. *cuts open Goku's stomach and removes his intestine*  
Goku: Gee, thanks, Frieza! *leans in* So, what are you doing later on tonight, big boy?  
Frieza: Yikes! *bitch slapping Goku* Get him away, get him away!  
Shadow Weaver: Wait... so, Goku's gay? I thought Frieza was the gay one.  
Frieza: You big meany head, I am NOT gay!  
Brain: But you look and sound like a girl!  
Frieza: *breaks down and cries* Waaaaah, it's not my fault! It was just the way FUNimation drew me! And I sounded majestic in Japanese, but they had a girl voice me in the American version. A GIRL!!!  
Shadow Weaver: *pats him on the back* Don't worry, Frieza, I feel your pain. My voice was originally deigned to be sexy, but instead they make me sound like an old lady with laryngitis and barbed wire shoved down her throat!  
Brain: *sobs* It's truuuuue! I was originally a crack-whore!!  
*Everyone gives him a strange look, just as the TV fizzles out*  
Goku: Hey Shadow Weaver, can you use your powers to get the TV going again?  
Shadow Weaver: *glides up to the TV* I'll try. *whacks it repeatedly and shouts an array of foul language that exceeds even the likes of South Park, then walks away* I did my best.  
*The TV starts working again, and Hordak dressed as Amber appears, holding Pinky, dressed up as a baby*  
Hordak: *in a high-pitched tone* Oh finally, I have my baby with me and there's no-one trying to kill me! I'm so happy, aren't you, baby?  
Pinky: Goo goo! Narf! *licks an ice cream, and fairies dance around whilst clowns and King Kong perform tricks in the background*  
*Everyone stares*  
Shadow Weaver: You know, Amber's boobs have shrunk.  
*Everyone nods*  
  
THE END! (pass the popcorn)  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
